character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tori-san (Canon)/Lambdawg
|-|Tori-san= |-|Tori-chan= Summary Tori-san or Tori-chan (鳥さん) 'is a character that is mainly the mascot of Deep-Sea Prisoner's website. He has made several cameos in many of the main games. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least''' Low 1-C''' Name: Tori-san, Tori-chan, Toriboros, God, Funamusea, Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom Origin: DSP Verse Gender: Genderless Age: Older than the universe Classification: Bird Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Creation, Life Manipulation & Data Manipulation (Created everything in the verse and views his creations as nothing more than a fictional game he can program at any time, this was showed many times. ), Plot Manipulation (Controls reality through the code and defines the history of each game), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4 and 9), Higher-Dimensional Existence & Acausality (Exist on a higher dimension where he sees everything as nothing more than code), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience. Should have the powers of all of his creations, which are: Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, BFR, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Invulnerability, Flight, Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Shapeshifting, Fourth Wall Awareness, Sound Manipulation, Power Absorption, Destruction, Hellfire Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Fire Manipulation, Precognition, Lasser Emission, Ice Manipulation, Magic, Holy Manipulation, Duplication, Statistics Amplification, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, One Hit Kill, Danmaku, Subjective Reality, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Toon Force, Size Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Summoning, Absorption, Total Event Collapse, Existence Erasure, Blood Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Regeneration (High Godly), Invisibility, Extrasensory Perception, Freedom |-|Resistances=Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Should be capable of resisting the effects of the mogeko castle which has various side effects such as messing with Yonaka’s imaginations and triggering flashbacks), Madness Manipulation and Corruption (Should be capable of resisting the effects caused by the Sea of Death which passively corrupts everything near it, including one's mind and even control it), Death Manipulation, Sealing and BFR (Should be unaffected by Wadanohara's seal which can cause all of these effects), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Upscaling from Shinya), Power Nullification, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Confusion Inducement (Should be unaffected by the effects of the Prosciutto Equipment which can cause all of his effects. Should also scale to lesser characters like Etihw and Siralos) Attack Potency: At least Low Complex Multiverse Level (Views his creations as nothing more than a fictional game they can program at any time, this was shown many times. Funamusea's verse has two five-dimensional beings) Speed: Omnipresent (Exist across all of reality) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Night-Omniscient (As the creator of everything in the verse it should be vastly superior to everyone in every aspect which would include characters like Etihw and Lord Prosciutto) Gallery 533_(1).png 207.png 539.png 547.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Lambdawg